


Coffee

by ForeverxAxWriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Bruce is a sweetheart, Clint Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Protective Natasha Romanov, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Steve Is a Good Bro, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is Loved, coffee holds a special place in their family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverxAxWriter/pseuds/ForeverxAxWriter
Summary: 7 short stories about Tony, his favorite drink, and the people he loves.





	

When one does not have an espresso machine on hand, it can be tedious to get a decent latte. Even more so when an individual would prefer to die of starvation than face the jeers and jabs of one’s peers after a particularly humiliating experience. Which is how he felt. At MIT, Tony had hoped to grow and flourish without Howard constantly leering at him from over his shoulder. He wanted to grow out of the shadow that is the Stark name and build his own reputation. A plan that went ass over kettle yesterday morning when Sunset Bain decided to release a juicy story about their quote unquote illicit relationship to the press. All of which was bullshit, but that didn’t matter to anyone because of course Anthony Edward Stark was some asshole who took advantage of pretty women.

And so, here he was. Skipping his fifth day of school. Blinds drawn. Blankets and pillows piled high. Ignoring the calls and messages from who he assumes is his mother at this point cause usually Howard gets tired of screaming at his voicemail after the first couple of days. His diet at this point is made of stale trail-mix and water from his bathroom sink.

A knock comes from his door, but he doesn’t bother answering it. Tony just wanted to be alone. Stark men are suppose to be made of iron, well, he’d wish the world would just let him rust already. Another knock and Tony ignored it. Hoping that whoever wanted his attention would fuck off.

“Tony,” a familiar muffled voice called. “Tones, you’ve been gone a week. You gotta come out sometime, Tones. Don’t make me use my key.”

Tony groaned. He knew if Rhodey used the spare key, he’d be in for a bigger lecture than he already was in for. He rolled off his bed, blanket pile and all. Wrapped in his comforter, he trudged to his door and yanked it open. Whatever glare he was giving the tall black man probably was diffused by the fact that he was shorter, wrapped in a blanket burrito, and about as threatening as a toddler. The snort Rhodey gave him was evidence enough, but it didn’t stop Tony from pulling a bitch face anyways.

Rhodey shifted the bag on his shoulder and pushed past Tony, flipping the light switch and effectively blinding the genius hermit for a moment. He hissed and covered his face with the blanket.

“Quit complaining and get over here. And shut the door.”

Tony hissed at him again, but did as he was told. He waddled over to Rhodey who had cleared away his desk and was setting up what looked like a mini kitchen. Electric kettle, a hot plate, a pan, and even some basic food stuffs came out of the bag. And then he took out something akin to a double decker teapot. He picked up the contraption and was surprised by how heavy it was.

“I bet you haven’t eaten all day,” Rhodey grumbled as he heated milk on the hotplate. “Sit down on the bed unless you wanna give me a hand.”

Tony didn’t. He loved his honeybear, but he was still sour about having been forced out of his blanket pile. When Tony had settled comfortably in his pile a dark, nutty aroma wafted from where Rhodey was cooking. Coffee. Hot fresh caffeine rich coffee. A whine escaped Tony as he watched the black liquid being poured into a mug from the weird pot followed by some milk. A latte was placed into his hands.

“Hey, now. No need for the waterworks, Tones.” Rhodey wiped a few tears from Tony’s face. He hadn’t even realized he was crying. “It’s not any of that expensive stuff you get downtown, but I figured you’d drink anything at this point.”

Rhodey was wrong. As Tony took a careful sip, it had been the best coffee he’d ever tasted.


End file.
